camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Desos
Hey, what's up? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ This is the talkpage of Desos. It is here where you may message me. If your message is one to be replied to, please keep in mind that I may be busy at that time and will not respond immediately. If you would like to engage in a roleplay, you can find my characters at my profile. Also, if you would like to roleplay, I ask that we arrange the situation in which they meet and talk our characters a little bit first, just so we can have a clearer roleplay. .Reminder: Please leave your message with a heading and your signature (either it's the four tildes or your custom signature). Hello, Desos! This is Summer June and I'm here to adopt you. Sorry 'bout my question. But then again, I'll try my best to help you through out the 5 weeks before your graduation here. And hey, message me if you want to start now, or if you have any questions. Maybe you catch me up on chat, okay? I'm on UCT+8 timezone, if that means anything to you. I'll sign you up on Adopt a Newb and that you're officially adopted. Have a nice day! hey! Well, about editing—there is no such limits to editing, save user pages or pages only to be edited by the admin, that's obvious. Somehow, editing is like a race here. You get to have a lot of edits. Each specific number of edits give you a badge. For example, you had 500 edits in this wiki, you get to have a Bronze Soul badge—and that's great! Now about images. Once you go upload them, there will be some options, like adding a caption and other things. Don't worry, it will appear always. And if there are any problems that the claimer may ask about you first character, I could help you. Message me again, okay? By the way, your claim's great :) Can you do me a favour? (also for you :)) It's time to get yourself ready for Level One (though you'd be a week after your char is claimed)! First thing, your claim—I hope it is claimed soon so that you'd be listed in the list of Users here in this wiki and jump to climbing levels. And second, edit your own profile. Tell something about yourself, even just for a few sentences. Just improve it as the time flows, yeah? Third—though this thing depends on you :)—is that try to communicate with other users. Join chat, or have a character (if your character isn't claimed yet, you can make an animal nymph—it doesn't need claiming) roleplay with others's. So yeah, that's all. If you have questions or need help, message me, amigo! Thank you! Hey, thanks for editing your profile, and also your talk page intro! And now I think I know why we can't chat up. Our timezones are opposites, so yeah. Yes, satyrs are roleplayable. So are nymphs. They're different, though. Satyrs and nymphs (except for animal nymphs) go through claiming, like demigods. They are like the major characters—you can roleplay them and everything—they're just really minor chars. The nymphs' role are to be nymphs. Hehe, but their roles are to be your characters, that's just it, so yeah. Tabber codes....okay. First, if you are to put some, make sure you switch to source mode, okay? The codes would be something like this: About Me= |-|Characters= |-|Models= |-|Badges= And etcetera etcetera. If you want to add more tabbers, then just add those |-|bla bla= things, yeah? Or change whatever I hvae typed in there. It's just an example though. The blank spaces are for the contents. So that's all. If you still need help, just message me. Thanks for editing!!! Probably just a re-categorization Ah, the thing is I'm simply waiting for a RB to approve it. My nitpick sensors aren't picking up anything else wrong with the claim (well, besides the fact that 2 claims in regular claiming at the same time isn't generally allowed, but that can be overlooked). Went through the claim's history edits, I merely put it into the unclaimed category. Sorry for the misunderstanding xD 06:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) So proud!! Look, I know you're not yet into leveling up, but your claim is near to being accepted! It's a great job for the newb here, so yeah! Keep up the good work!!! Congrats!!! Sorry for the days I was absent. I couldn't be active that much now since school'll be starting next week. Anyway, congratulations on Timothy Zhou getting claimed as a child of Hermes. Though state in your char's history that his dad was a Hermes, ok? Now, the 3 powers listed in your claim ain't doing anything. Anyway, there is a template for powers—you don't make your own powers. Now that your char is Hermes's, type under the heading Powers this: . In source mode, of course—its a code. Though take note that you put a reminder before that code if your char already has the 3/6/9 Month powers. Like, example, since your char's new, type something like: '''Note: '''3/6/9 Month Power locked. Just check any of my char if you want visual guidance :) Affiliations are things which your char is associated with, e.g., Hermes Cabin and Camp Half-Blood. Titles would be what your char to be known as—something like The Clever One, or just Son of Hermes, or any other things you would like. (Sorry for the stupid suggestions \\.//) Okay, so I'll say congratulations again. If you want your char to get roleplayed, tell me. Maybe you can start with me. Well, first of all, make a word bubble for Timothy. If you need help for that, ask me. Or if you need it asap, and I'm not around, ask an administrator or a helper, yeah? So, that's all, I guess. See ya 'round next time!!! xD Sure, no prob! Okay, no problem in helping ya! Just give me the colours you would like for your bubble—for the heading, the font, and everything else, k? Then I'll send to ya. And also some quotes, two maybe (if you'd want it for ur wb), your char's height, weight, sexuality, etc whatever's there in mine, so yeah :) And, of course, they are used in comments. Good job and keep it going! Will this WB be okay for you? } |text font= Monospace |text font size= 18 |header font size= 20 |header font shadow= 1px 1px #000000 |header font= Perpetua |bio font= Perpetua |age = 12 |height = 4'6 |weight = 89 lbs |sexuality = Straight |relationship = Single |birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |weapon = Gumstick Sword (Celestial Bronze) |accent = American |quote = |powers= Powers of a Son of Hermes Offensive #Children of Hermes are skilled thieves and are able to disarm an opponent and take their weapon easily. #Children of Hermes can summon nearby animals to attack an opponent. The more animals summoned and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. Defensive #Children of Hermes are able to increase their speed and stealth in short bursts, making them faster than most and undetectable for a short time. However, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. Passive #Children of Hermes have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Hermes are extremely proficient with thrown weapons. #Children of Hermes are proficient in dodge-rolls. #Children of Hermes have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Hermes possess enhanced stamina. #Children of Hermes can sense and manipulate locks of all types. The more complicated the lock, the harder to manipulate. Supplementary #Children of Hermes are able to endow a pair a shoes with ethereal wings which grant the wearer temporary flight, they may use it for themselves or give them to another, however they are only able to go as high as just over the tree tops, and they only last for a couple of days at most before the wings lose power. #Children of Hermes can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what each other is saying, the effects only last a short time. Children of Hermes are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hermes are able to teleport themselves, since their father is the god of travel. The further the distance, the more energy drained. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hermes can temporarily steal 1-3 demigod powers from an opponent or ally for a few minutes, the user gains some knowledge of their new powers. The more powerful the stolen powers are and the more taken, the more energy is drained when the power theft wears off. (If the target doesn't have their 3/6/9 month powers, they cannot be stolen.) 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hermes can shift into a hawk for short periods of time granting them flight, the longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Hermes make excellent thieves. #Since their father is god of astrology, children of Hermes tend to make great astrologists. Able to identify any constellation and use the stars to draw star maps. #Children of Hermes often do well when competing in athletic contests. #Because Hermes “invented” the Internet, his children are able to use the Internet without drawing any extra attention to themselves from monsters. #Children of Hermes have excellent memories for remembering messages. #Children of Hermes have excellent sense of directions, are able to find and travel to any location in the world with ease. |user= Desos |user show= Desos |time= } }} Okay, so this is what I've tried making. Just copy the code format in source mode of this WB, okay? If you want to, add two quotes—there are empty spaces for quotes in the coding element. add if you want. Anyways, tell me if it's alright or you want to add more or to change the colour or some infos about Timothy. That's all, Desos! Congrats, too! Delay + Level Five I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in your moving from a Level Four User to a Level Five user. I can't promise that delays won't happen again, as I'm usually the one to level up new users, but I'm having a bit of trouble doing so due to a hectic schedule in real life. I will try my best to make sure that you level up on the proper dates. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and any inconveniences that this may have caused you. Also, congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user and have survived 5-6 weeks of newbness! Now, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thank you! :)